d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eternal Devil Swordsman, The
' The Eternal Devil Swordsman' Born Harry Von Vandenberg, the younger brother of William Von Vandenberg Harry was always causing trouble. A natural scrapper where his brother lacked physical abilities Harry made up for ten fold. He was kicked out of just about every private school in Germany growing up. By the time William took on the name Kinetic Force, Harry was already following his older brother. That is causing problems that William had too get his brother out of one jam too the next. Yes William prized his younger brother, cherished him. So when Harry killed a couple who spotted them doing a job, William packed the group up and fled too Japan too avoid Interpol or so they thought. While hiding out in Japan, Harry's ability too cause trouble brought the attention of the Yakuza upon him. He was murdered Yakuza style, and in his grief William over the loss of his baby brother decimated the organizations local operations and made it so that when the Yakuza members killed did not resemble anything of themselves after they had been dropped from a height of 10,000 ft. Calling in all his favors, William summoned local monks too do something for his brother at any cost. The ritual took days, and in the end life or something similar too it entered the body of Harry. The spirit that shared the body with Harry was that of a dishonored and betrayed samurai. A Ronin without a house, neither were in control of the body they equally worked together too wreak havoc upon the world that they saw betrayed them. All accept one. William, too Harry it was his brother who brought him back, too Kou Mashita the spirit William was too be honored for allowing him revenge. The local villagers called him; Kenki Fuhen “The Eternal Devil Swordsman” as far as William could translate. But he was unstoppable; indestructible a force that now unleashed would forever destroy... that is, when William gave the word. Devil Swordsman; PL 14 Init +9; Defense 24/15 flat-footed; Spd 30/50 Fly; Atk +13 melee (+3L, Sword), +10 Melee (+6S Punch), +13 ranged; SV Dmg +18, Fort +18, Ref +19, Will +19; Str 15, Dex 20, Con 18, Int 14, Wis 20, Cha 14. (66 pp) Skills: Acrobatics +13, Balance +12, Concentration +13, Intimidate +14, Listen +14, Sense Motive +14, Spot +14 (11 pp using 3:1 ratio) Feats: Instant Stand, Quick Draw, Improved Initiative, Penetrating Attack x2, Power Attack, Attack Focus (katana), Attack Finesse (Katana), All-Out-Attack, Rapid healing, Rapid Strike, Startle, Durability (26 pp) Powers: *'Mystical Aura of Defense +10' (Amazing Save (Will) + Amazing Save(Fort) + Amazing Save(Ref) + Amazing Save(Dmg) + Regeneration + Back from the Brink. Partial Extras: Immunity: Aging, Starvation, Critical Hits, Suffocation, Exhaustion 7pp); *'Mystical Samurai Abilities +4' (Super-Str + Super-Dex + Super-Con + Super-Wis 12pp), *'Spinning +10' (PS: All-Around Sight, Whirlwind Attack; Extras: Air Ram, Flight 6pp); *'Katana +3L' (Flaws: Device 1pp) (137 pp) Weakness: Disturbing, Disabled (mute), Vulnerable (Mystical Attacks) Total Cost: 210 Category:Mutants and Masterminds NPC